Seth and Cordelia and everything in between
by SkyeBlueEyes
Summary: Cordelia has been moved from her home in Boston to Forks following her brother's death.  Little does she know, she's about to be flung headfirst into a world of vampires and werewolves, with one boy in particular standing out from the rest...
1. Messed Up

**My first story! Please Rate and Review, it would be much appreciated :) **

**xxx Skye**

* * *

When I, Cordelia Rose Fortuna, was sixteen years old my brother, Jamie, was killed in a car crash whilst on his gap year with friends.

Seven months later I had been expelled from school for constant violent behaviour towards both my fellow students and teachers, and using words that are usually censored in songs. My behaviour had worsened after my brother's death, and I went from being a grade-A student to bunking off school. It had been previously overlooked due to my traumatic circumstances, and I had been subjected to torturous hours with the school psychiatrist, but when violence had ensued action was taken.

"How the hell did you get expelled?" shouted my father, a burly but gentle man, showing uncharacteristic anger and waving a letter in his hand, the one from my school that announced my expulsion.

"Because I pushed Bobby Dee down a flight of stairs, and now he's in hospital with three broken ribs and a broken collarbone." I twirled a strand of auburn hair between my forefinger and thumb.

Her dad sighed. "What do I do with you, Cordy? This violence…it has to stop."

"I'm messed up," I said. I was. I kept having dreams about Jamie, his death, the screams, and the sound of the car crumpling into a mess with my brother still inside it…I hadn't slept properly for months.

"You're not messed up, just affected by what happened to Jamie. I think you need a break away from this town, at least until things settle down."

"You mean - you're sending me away?" I couldn't believe this. I was being sent away like some mad women who couldn't mingle with society.

My father looked guiltily at the ground, scuffing his feet slightly. "It's only until you sort yourself out a bit." I bit back the retort that would land me in even greater trouble, and struggled to accept that a break away from home would do me some good.

After a while, I sighed, a sigh of resignation. "Okay, but where will I go?"

"Well, I was thinking," said dad, "I did have an idea…"


	2. Arrival

**Arrival**

"Where exactly did you say Grandma lived, again?"

"Forks, Washington state. An awfully rainy place, from what I can remember, so I hope you packed an anorak." I groaned and pressed my cheek against the glass of the car window now misted with condensation.

"How long until we get there?" I said. We had been travelling for miles, through city and desert and now wet green forest.

"Ten minutes max, sweetie." Two hours later and the car cruised through a small town nestled in the wake of towering sequoias. The town looked dead, with a handful of shops, one café, and one school. I was struggling to think up anything I could do here, unless I suddenly developed a passion for trees. Dad pulled down a road running alongside the edge of town, and parked outside a white wooden house with a neat front garden and a dog tied to a post of a fence.

"We're here." I stepped out of the car. The very air I breathed was moist, and it clung to the back of my throat, making me feel very claustrophobic. I hoisted my suitcase onto my shoulders and made towards the house. The dog launched itself and me and began barking.

"DAD!" I screamed, trying to beat the dog off with my bag. Suddenly someone had pulled the dog away. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is Ralph, and he wouldn't hurt a fly." I looked up and saw an old woman with long grey hair clutching the dog by its collar. "I hate dogs," I said. I had always hated dogs – puppies, big dogs, small dogs, yapping dogs or simply ones that lazed around by an open fire. They smelt, they drooled and they were loud. I much preferred cats.

The woman laughed, a laugh that was patronising and grated my nerves. "Well, sugar-pie, you're going to have to put up with him, you're going to be living here after all."

"Cordelia, you remember your Grandma May, don't you?" said dad.

I dragged up memories of past family reunions, until six years ago when grandma hurt her hip and was too sick to travel the journey to Boston.

"Come here and say hello to your old grandma, hey, Delia? You've grown so big." I was reluctantly enveloped in my grandmother's hug that smelt of flour and butter and oatmeal cookies.

"Baby, you've been through so much. Let's take you inside and I'll give you some cookies and milk." As I was dragged inside, I bit back the remark that I was sixteen, not five, and that I greatly despised the nickname Delia.

The house was enormous, twice the size of mine, with a long kitchen and a tall entrance hall. I sat myself at the kitchen counter and nibbled my way through a plate of oatmeal cookies, gently declining the offer of milk and opting for soda instead.

Dad dumped the last of the bags upstairs and came into the kitchen. "Cordy, I'm gonna head home, now, before it gets dark. You'll give your mum and I a ring, and email everyday?" I nodded. If he was leaving me here I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a reply. Dad pecked me on the cheek. "Be good, darling, and don't screw this up. You're turning over a new leaf, use this opportunity wisely." I nodded again. Dad hovered for a moment, almost waiting for me to say something, anything, that would lessen his guilt about leaving his last remaining child in the middle of nowhere. But I stayed silent. "Love you," he whispered. I nodded. He sighed, and left the room. The front door slammed, then the car engine gave a grating growl before fading into the distance.

As the final sounds of the engine died away, and dad drove ever further away, I had never felt so lonely in my life. Then I put my head in my hands and cried.


	3. Fight

this chapter is dedicated to **Mrs Edward Cullen**, my first reviewer!

xxxSkye

* * *

**Fight**

"I think I'll go for a walk," I said the next morning. It was a Saturday, and I had to get out of the creepily large house, the over-excited dog and my patronising grandma.

"Make sure you wrap up warm, I don't want you catching a nasty old cold!" shouted grandma. I sighed and rolled my eyes, banging the backdoor shut with a bang. The back garden led to a small path that winded its way through the forest, which was dripping with yesterday's dew.

The forest was eerily quiet, and every step I took echoed, loud to any creature that lurked in the shadows. As I was passing a babbling brook, a large crash sounded behind me, and a feral snarl. I froze in fear. Whatever was behind me was a predator, the snarl told me that much, and for all I knew I was its next meal.

I fumbled for my mobile, cursing inwardly when I realised it was still in my bag, charging.

Suddenly two massive, bear-like wolves rolled into the clearing, snapping and snarling, biting the other's pelt and carving great hollows in the ground. I screamed, and tried to run, but my ankle got caught in a trailing vine and I fell head first into a cluster of shrubbery. The wolves stopped fighting and turned to face me, there muscles bunched to spring. I whimpered, imagining what it would feel like to be ripped apart by those teeth. One of the wolves, a large grey one with dew drops dancing on its fur, advanced slowly, growling and showing rows of jagged teeth. I felt its hot breath on my face. If this is the end at least I'll see Jamie again.

Then, the other, smaller, ganglier wolf with a sandy coat crashed into the grey one, knocking it away from me. It clamped its jaws around the wolf and began dragging it away into the dense forest, blowing thorough its nostrils. Another wolf, an even larger, russet red, ran forward and began to help the sandy-coated one, dragging the grey away. Before the sandy coat disappeared into the forest, it turned its large head to face me, and stared at me with brown eyes so human it sent a shiver down my spine.

And then they were gone. The gigantic wolves were gone. I stood up, shaking, and stumbled back to grandma's house, vowing never to tell anyone about the incident in the forest. The secret was safe with me.


End file.
